VEINTICUATRO HORAS DE TU AMOR
by luzdeluna2012
Summary: Edward, un jovencito popular deseado por todas las niñas de su escuela, integrante y líder de una banda de niños ricos arrogantes. Isabella, una niña solitaria, ignorada por sus pares. Obsesionada con lectura erótica y el arte de enamorar con conjuros y magia. ¿ Podrá esta tonta niña enamorar al enigmático Edward Cullen?.Y si el conjuro no funciona.
1. Chapter 1

**VEINTICUATRO HORAS DE TU AMOR**

AÑO NUEVO, HISTORIA NUEVA.

HOLA, ME ENCUENTRO DE VACACIONES , CON MILES DE IDEAS QUE SE ESCAPAN DE MI LOCA IMAGINACIÓN.

SABEN QUE NO TENGO DIA FIJO PARA ACTUALIZAR, PERO JAMAS ABANDONO UNA HISTORIA.

ESPERO QUE LAS ATRAPE, TANTO COMO MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS.

BESOTES Y A LEER...

SUMMARY

Ultimo año de preparatoria.

Edward, un jovencito popular deseado por todas las niñas de su escuela, integrante y líder de una banda de niños ricos arrogantes.

Portador de un apellido respetado por toda la alta sociedad.

Isabella, una niña solitaria, ignorada por sus pares. Obsesionada con lectura erótica y el arte de enamorar con conjuros y magia.

Huérfana de padre y madre, criada por su abuela, integrante de una congregación religiosa.

Ambos vivían alejados de la ciudad, ella cerca del cementerio del pueblo, él en medio del bosque en una lujosa mansión.

El solo la veía como la chiquilla que era, insulsa he insignificante, ella como al hombre capaz de cumplir sus fantasías que leía en sus libros.

El vivía en su burbuja personal, de fiesta en fiesta, de mujeres en mujeres.

Ella vivía en su habitación solitaria, de libro en libro, de conjuro en hechizos.

Hasta que un día ella decidió dejar de pasar desapercibida ante los ojos de él.

¿Ella sería capaz de obtener su amor, con un conjuro?

Que sucederá, cuando su ignorancia, juegue en su contra y por un error de cálculo, convierta al dueño de sus fantasías en un ser de la oscuridad.

Solo le conceden veinticuatro horas, una vez al año, un día en especial, en busca de venganza o el amor de Isabella para volver a ser un humano.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este es un trabajo realizado por mi,Luz De Luna, creado con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

DÉJAME TU REVIEW O IGNORAME


	2. I Vísperas de la noche de Halloween

**Si eres menor de edad, sabes que lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

VEINTICUATRO HORAS DE TU AMOR

CAPITULO I

**Vísperas de la noche de Halloween**

Como cada año, aparezco en medio del bosque, ese bosque que recuerdo cuando niño jugaba con mis hermanos de los cuales no recuerdo ni sus rostros y en donde acampábamos con mi padre.

La noche oscura y tenebrosa me invita a caminar por entre los árboles, la imagen de una bella mujer recogiendo flores aparece de repente en mi mente, ella levanta la mano en un gesto maternal y me saluda, supongo que es mi madre.

Mierda…lo peor de esta pesadilla es no recordar nada y a nadie, solo un rostro me atormenta…

El rostro de Isabella Swan, mi amor, mi castigo.

Por su culpa estoy desquiciado, por su culpa camino errante por veinticuatro horas mendigando su amor.

Elevo mi mirada al cielo, extiendo ambos brazos y grito a todo pulmón.

_¡Te odio Bella!- todos los años la misma historia.

Ella me espera. Sabe que voy en su búsqueda.

Por mi condición debo actuar rápido, en pocas horas amanecerá y mis posibilidades de enamorarla se reducen a la misma nada.

Continué caminando entre la húmeda vegetación, unos pasos mas y podía ver a lo lejos una imponente mansión que hace años fue mi hogar.

Apresuré mis pasos, subí los escalones, busqué la llave que todos los años dejo en un macetero con flores secas.

Hace años que la casa se encuentra abandonada, supongo que los habitantes se han marchando el mismo día en que desaparecí.

Abrí la puerta de madera maciza de doble hoja.

Al entrar a la sala, mi corazón, uno que carece de latidos vigorosos como el de los humanos, se acongoja por lo que mis ojos están observando.

Cada uno de mis muebles cubiertos por una sabana blanca, en señal de que esta abandonada.

Los recuerdos aparecen de golpe como flashes de cámaras, mostrando solo fotos o trozos de mi vida.

Una a una voy quitando las sabanas de cada mueble.

De pronto la misma mujer que cortaba flores en el bosque, aparece en mi mente, es como si la viera realmente.

Sale de la cocina con un enorme pastel..

- ¡A desayunar! Edward, Ali, Emmett. Llegaran tarde a la escuela.-cierro mis ojos reviviendo la escena, de un día cualquiera.

Como añoro la vida en familia, el ir a la escuela, estar con mi familia.

Cuando pude disfrutar de todo eso, no lo hice.

Fui un mal hijo, un mal hermano, un mal amigo. Nada de que enorgullecerme, nunca hice el bien.

Supongo que de ahí mi castigo.

Recogí todas las sabanas y las llevé al lavadero.

Subí a mi habitación, mi refugio, desde adolescente hasta en mis días de ser un ser de la oscuridad

Tomé una ducha, gratificante, me afeité, busque en mi guardarropa un jeans y una remera de modal

Prendí mi ipod y comenzó a reproducirse la música que escuchaba antes, la que estaba guardada en un archivo.

Me sentía mas humano.

Salí por la puerta y me senté en los escalones a fumar un cigarrillo. Vicio que amaba junto con el sexo.

Una idea rondaba por mi cabeza, la manera en que enamoraría a Isabella este año.

Me levanté rápidamente, abrí la puerta del garaje y aparqué mi coche en la entrada principal.

Esta noche solo la observaría hasta el amanecer y luego idearía mi plan.

Debía ser perfecto, los años anteriores había fallado como un condenado.

Tomé la autovía que me llevaba a la casa de mi obsesión, mi Bella.

Manejé alocado como siempre, otra imagen se apodero de mi mente y esas voces que venían a mi junto con la imagen.

_Cullen baja la velocidad.-Mike gritaba dentro del auto atestado de adolescentes de mi misma edad.

Mientras mi carcajada inundaba todo el reducido lugar, en el asiento del copiloto Jake armaba con papelillos cigarros de hierba y de la buena. Y James junto a Cayo se convidaban alcohol que tomaban del pico de la botella.

-Cullen …o bajas la velocidad o le diré a tu padre lo que haces…

Mientras manejaba el sonido de las voces se fueron apagando y la imagen era solo un recuerdo.

Mis amigos o secuaces como los llamaba mi padre. Poco a poco recordaba mi vida, mi alocada vida de adolescente.

Atravesé toda la ciudad, me encontraba a unos kilómetros del cementerio, próximo a la casa de Bella.

Aparqué el coche entre unos arbustos, lejos de su hogar y escondido de las miradas de los vecinos.

Agudicé mi oído, para escuchar solamente su lectura en voz alta.

Por momentos creía que ella sentía mi presencia y leía para mí.

Me coloqué en primera fila, esta noche solo la observaría.

Su melodiosa voz ingresaba en mis oidos.

…"_Mientras él deslizaba la mirada sobre su cuerpo, ella notó que se humedecía, que le latía el clítoris y que sus pezones se erizaban. Cada una de sus células respondía a aquél hombre. Únicamente a él._

_Sus ojos._

_Frente a ellos, la joven aparecía con un tanga de encaje negro bajo la luz de las velas. Estaba húmeda de excitación y gemía de una manera que él no podía resistir. Solo la había visto dos veces en casi cuatro años y estaba lejos de ser suficiente._

—_No me digas que pare ¡Maldita sea! — rugió antes de inclinar la cabeza para rozarle con los labios la delicada oreja —. Dime «no». Vamos, Cami, dímelo de una puta vez. Dime que no has soñado con tenerme dentro de ti otra vez. Que no tienes ganas de follar conmigo. Que no te has acariciado pensando en mí, susurrando mi nombre, recordando cómo te taladraba con mi polla hasta el punto de que no sabías si lo que sentías era dolor o placer. Vamos, dímelo ¡Maldita sea! Dime que no quieres que me hunda en tu cuerpo hasta que no puedas ni respirar._

_Dos dedos. Introdujo dos dedos con determinación en su interior, con dificultad, aunque los sedosos jugos le envolvieron y ayudaron a la penetración. Su carne era cálida y su apretada funda vibraba en torno a ellos._

_Cami era estrecha y casi virginal; recordó cuánto tiempo tardó en conseguir que aceptara el grosor y la longitud de su polla la primera vez. Y también ocurriría ahora. Cuando la tomó entonces supo que no había tenido más amantes y algo en su interior le decía ahora que ningún otro hombre la había acariciado desde que él la reclamó en aquél hotel."…_

Aquél relato de la autora Lora Leigh había despertado mi entrepierna.

Hace cuatro años, que repito el mismo patrón.

Espero a que oscurezca, me acomodo entre las ramas que dan a su ventana, me oculto detrás del frondoso follaje de la copa del árbol y mi respiración se detiene.

Mi pobre corazón acelera sus débiles latidos, mi frente suda, mis manos tiemblan y mi mente recrea cada escena que mi elegida recita como un conjuro sexual para mí.

Solo tengo veinticuatro horas para que me de su amor…

He tenido tres intentos fallidos.

Ella me teme.

Quizás porque conoce mi naturaleza asesina y mis rasgos han cambiado radicalmente.

Maldita sea, solo ella tiene el poder de devolverme a la vida.

Ella es la culpable de que durante cuatro años, vagué por el infierno…

Ella es la única que debe amarme.

Ella tiene el poder de romper el conjuro, ese que me ha convertido en lo que soy.

Un vampiro.

Ya no recuerdo quien soy, ni como me llamo. Solo recuerdo rondar los veinte años, su magia me ha dejado suspendido en el tiempo.

He regresado a mi antiguo hogar, ahí donde me quedo las veinticuatro horas que tengo, es como una oportunidad para volver a ser el humano que fui.

Y no la bestia en la que me he convertido.

Mi mirada que estaba perdida en algún lugar oscuro del bosque, se enfocó en la ventana en donde podía observarla.

Se encontraba tendida sobre su cama, con su melena color chocolate y esos enormes ojos verdes.

Con el libro apoyado sobre su pecho, que ascendía y descendía de manera agitada, una tenue luz iluminaba su habitación.

Su respiración se sentía errática y entrecortada.

Su mano, en su entrepierna.

Su dedo largo y estilizado, como toda mano de mujer, realizaba movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris.

¡Puta madre!…un orgasmo monumental se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

Mientras la observaba con mi miembro duro, apunto de eyacular. Sentí la necesidad de terminar con la distancia que nos separaba y poseerla en ese instante.

Un gemido sonoro inundó todo el bosque.

El sonido que emitía su garganta golpeó como un martillo mi mente.

Deseaba ser el que provocara semejante sonido.

Su cuerpo se movía por los espasmos que le provocaron sus dedos y esa lectura erótica que me encantaba oír.

Tomó el libro con su mano libre, lo depósito sobre su mesa de noche, deslizó la mano que era aprisionada por sus labios vaginales y se la llevó a la boca, succionando sus jugos, ladeó su cabeza en torno a mi dirección y sonrío pícaramente.

Lo sabía… ella sabía que la estaba observando.

Pero me teme.

Tan solo me quedaban veintitrés horas para conquistarla.

Las tres veces anteriores, había probado miles de maneras para convencerla de que me amará.

Probé desde rogarle, de intentarlo por la fuerza, de pagarle, de tentarla, de subestimarla, pero nada.

Siempre una negativa por parte de ella y esa mirada de terror en sus ojos, la cual me hacia retroceder y volver a mi infierno, físico y personal.

Solo en el momento en que mi miembro pruebe su interior por primera vez con amor, solo el día que ella me permita hacerle el amor y de sus labios escuche un "Te amo" volvería a ser quien tenía que ser. Un humano.

Comenzaba a amanecer

Me bajé del árbol con una erección de la puta madre, me subí a mi coche y salí enloquecido de regreso a mi mansión.

Ni bien caiga la noche regresaría por ella.

Solamente para amarla.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este es un trabajo realizado por mi,Luz De Luna, creado con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

DÉJAME TU REVIEW O IGNORAME


	3. II Descubriendo mi identidad

**Si eres menor de edad, sabes que lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

VEINTICUATRO HORAS DE TU AMOR

CAPITULO III

Descubriendo mi identidad

Bella POV

Hace exactamente cuatro años que odio este día. Todos los treinta y uno de octubre.

En realidad no me agradan las horas de oscuridad previas del amanecer y las siguientes al caer la tarde.

Supongo que esta noche tendré su esperada visita.

Desde hace cuatro años me observa, desde algún lugar puedo sentir su mirada clavada, recorriendo mi cuerpo y mis movimientos.

Lo deseo.

Lo amo.

Le temo.

Es imposible olvidarme quien es y que es. Aun no descubro que es lo que desea de mí. Su mirada me paraliza, su piel fría me detiene los latidos del corazón, su voz lúgubre me eriza los bellos de la nuca.

Desconozco sus intenciones, se que me odia por lo que le he hecho, pero solo quería su amor. Y lo que sucedió después es cuestión de suerte o capricho del destino.

Sigue siendo tan hermoso como en esa época con la diferencia que ahora vive entre las sombras y su corazón es un débil susurro intentando parecer un latido.

Siendo las veintitrés horas, cincuenta y nueve minutos del treinta de octubre, estoy ansiosa esperándolo.

Mi cuerpo siente la expectativa de encontrarme a sesenta segundos de verlo o mejor dicho de sentir su presencia.

Mi abuela dormía en la otra habitación, ella también sentía su presencia, durante todo el día la noté intranquila, había entrado a mi habitación en la tarde, la había saumereado, baldeo el suelo con agua bendita y había rezado sus oraciones pidiendo protección para mi, mientras acariciaba mi frente y el tope de mi cabeza.

Tonta, si ella supiera que fue todo mí culpa y que por más que osara bañarme en agua recogida de la iglesia no iba a impedir que él se acercara a mí.

Nada lo detenía, a pesar de que no sabía muy bien que es lo que quería de mí.

Nunca me atreví a preguntárselo, supongo que desea que le de algo, por que de hecho tuvo oportunidad de matarme, convertirme, tomar mi sangre y dejar drenando mi cuerpo en todos estos años y no lo ha hecho. Una fuerza superior lo impulsa a conservarme con vida, motivado por un deseo interno, propio de él.

Aun no se de que se trata todo esto.

Oficialmente estábamos en treinta y uno de octubre, en noche de brujas.

Tomé mi libro, uno de mis tantos libros de una autora que escribía erótico y comencé a leer en voz alta un par de párrafos.

Podía sentir su presencia detrás del cristal de mi ventana, mi cuerpo lo deseaba y hasta esta noche nunca lo he podido tener dentro de mí.

Un sentimiento de lujuria y rechazo libraban una batalla en mi interior.

No existe nada más excitante que una lectura en voz alta sobre la noche de sexo de dos personajes cualquiera.

Una tenue luz iluminaba mi habitación, mi respiración era trabajosa por el grado de excitación que padecía mi cuerpo.

Mi pecho ascendía y descendía sensualmente. Deslicé mi mano a mi entrepierna, mis labios vaginales se encontraban resbaladizos, preparados para un buen masaje.

Me imaginaba que era su lengua ancha la que se deslizaba en mi interior saboreando mis jugos que me preparaban para poder ser penetrada. Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba por la intensidad de mi caricia.

Apreciaba su presencia ahí afuera, cerca del bosque.

Mi parte racional me decía que no era bueno provocarlo de esta manera, no sabia si conservaba las necesidades humanas o se comportaba como un animal en celo.

Me arrepentí de mi accionar en el momento justo que exploté en un orgasmo arrasador.

Miré hacia la ventana donde supuse que me estaría observando, extraje lentamente mi dedo húmedo por mis fluidos, lo llevé a mi boca y lo chupé en un movimiento más que provocativo y erótico.

Giré mi rostro y sonreí.

Quería que él supiera que sabía que me estaba observando.

Cuando me levanté para caminar hacia la ventana para verlo, escuché un coche, su coche que chirriaba sus ruedas y el sonido desaparecía en lo desolador de la noche.

Me quedé mirando hacia la ventana. Solo debía esperar al atardecer, como todos los años el buscaba ese horario para acercarse a mi.

.

.

Salí corriendo del lugar, de quedarme un segundo mas no hubiese podido contener las ganas de atravesar su ventana y poseerla en ese instante. Subí a mi coche desesperado, manejé como un poseso hacia mi casa afuera de la ciudad.

Los recuerdos me asaltaban nuevamente mi mente, las imágenes de la época de la preparatoria ingresaban a mi cabeza sin mi permiso.

Aferré mis manos violentamente al volante y su voz se colaba por todo el interior del coche.

Y todo fue un recuerdo doloroso, por estar en un lugar y momento equivocado.

_Cuatro años antes…_

Bella caminaba apresurada por los pasillos que la llevarían a su aula de literatura, aprisionado contra su pecho, guardaba celosamente su libro de palabras sucias de su autora favorita.

El sonido de la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de la clase, la obligó a correr por las inmediaciones.

Edward, corría en dirección contraria, buscando su clase, porque había perdido su tiempo besando a su porrista ocasional.

Hasta que la ley del universo lo quiso, he hizo que ambos cuerpos colisionaran y cayeran al suelo.

– Hey, niña ¿Por qué no miras por donde caminas?– mientras se ponía de pie, tomó el libro de Bella y observó detenidamente la tapa con gesto de asombro, ante los ojos encolerizados de ella. — Eres pequeña para leer erótico ¡Caray! Todo lo que debe saber tu cabecita. — Rascó su nuca algo desconcertado — Lástima que eres tan pequeña como para ponerlo en práctica. — se alejó de ese proyecto a mujer a las carcajadas.

Ese pequeño diálogo, había hecho un"clic" en ella.

Lo perseguiría como un depredador acecha a su presa.

Y cuando ella lo decidiese, él imploraría por un poco de su amor, su conocimiento. Su sexo aprendido de sus libros.

Durante semanas se dedicó a estudiar todo sobre él, desde las sombras; sus gustos, sus gestos, su sonrisa sensual, su postura, su manera de vestir… todo.

Ella necesitaría todo sobre él, para poder engañarlo y enamorarlo.

Solo le quedaban unos días, había decidido que lo hechizaría el día de Halloween, el mismo treinta y uno de octubre.

Isabella pensaba que en esa fecha de octubre, era la noche en que el velo que dividía los espíritus de los muertos y los vivos, era más delgado.

Razón por la cual había que aplacarlos o "hacerles un regalo" pues de otro modo les harían diabluras a los vivos.

Hojeó entre las páginas de sus viejos libros que provecho podía sacarle al día en cuestión.

La escuela había iniciado los preparativos para esa noche.

Su mente cargada de información de sus libros de magia, conjuros y hechizos, golpeaban sus pensamientos.

Luego de cuatro años, esa escena que aparecía como solo un recuerdo lo atormentaba en sus días de vampiro.

.

.

Froté mi nuca con mi mano, mientras divisaba a lo lejos mi casa a oscuras.

En unas horas saldría el sol, hasta ese momento, permanecería entre estas paredes sombrías para no levantar sospechas.

Solo Dios sabe el día que mi familia tomó la decisión de marcharse y cuan grande debe haber sido su dolor por la perdida de un hijo.

Guarde el coche en el garaje, tomé la llave de la maceta y el silencio de la casona me atrapó en sus redes.

Mi alma encogida por el silencio, recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón de la casa.

Desde mi llegada habían pasado tan solo cuatro horas.

El sol asomaba por algunas rendijas de las ventanas tapiadas con grandes maderas.

La casa se encontraba en total oscuridad como mi vida.

A esta altura no sabia si odiarla o agradecerle la vida de tinieblas que tenía, me sentía que no era ni humano, ni vampiro.

Me encontraba como suspendido en ambas vidas, aun conservaba rasgos humanos como la necesidad de alimentarme y poder escoger entre comida elaborada o deleitarme drenando un cuerpo de sangre caliente ya sea de origen animal o humano.

La luz solar me era indiferente, si me exponía no sufriría una combustión espontánea pero como los días restantes vivía en la total oscuridad, mis ojos sentían cierta aprehensión por la luz.

Lo bueno de te nuevo estado es tener los cinco sentidos agudizados al cien por cien.

Lo único que conservaba de mi antigua vida era el hecho de que no dormía, antes por andar de fiesta en fiesta, ahora por ser un vampiro.

Encaminé mis pasos a la habitación de mis padres, quizás encontraría algún vestigio de lo que paso antes de que se marcharan.

Subí cada peldaño con un pesar sobre mis hombros digno de un condenado a la silla eléctrica, aun me quedaban varias horas hasta cruzar una palabra con Bella y hacerla mía.

Solo un te amo y me devolvería la vida que no supe aprovechar al máximo.

Ingrese a la habitación principal, el panorama era realmente desolador, la cama matrimonial exhibía burlonamente el colchón desgastado y roído por algún animal del bosque, el olor a encierro mas que nauseabundo se filtro por mi agudo olfato.

En cuatro años es la primera vez que violaba el templo de la intimidad de mis padres.

Las imágenes irrumpían nuevamente en mi mente, me senté cansado en la cama y mi mente divago a varios años atrás.

Me vi parado con mi hermanita en el marco de la puerta una noche tormentosa.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño, no pueden dormir?- la voz de mi madre se oía en toda la habitación, mi padre dormía a su lado.

- Mamá, Alice tiene miedo a los truenos y yo la acompañe para que duerma en tu cama.- recuerdo que ese día le pedí a mi hermana que me acompañe al dormitorio de mis padres porque tenía miedo a la tormenta.

- Mis pequeños. Vengan a dormir con mamá.- mi madre corrió el edredón y nos cubrió a ambos con sus brazos y dormimos tranquilos. Aun recuerdo la paz que me daban sus caricias y sus palabras.

Extrañaba a mi madre y a mi hermana.

Me levanté de la cama como un resorte como si intentara exorcizar mis pensamientos solo con ese movimiento brusco.

Me paré frente al gran vestidor de mi madre buscando la respuesta a todos mis interrogantes, entre algunas prendas y cajas con efectos personales de mi familia divisé a lo lejos en el estante más alto una carpeta de la cual asomaban algunos recortes de periódicos.

Sin dudarlo, bajé la carpeta del estante y me senté nuevamente en el colchón y comencé a leer asombrado cada recorte, algunos titulares me llamaron la atención.

_*JOVEN DE 17 AÑOS DESAPARECIÓ MISTERIOSAMENTE EN UNA FIESTA DE Halloween._

_* TRÁGICA MUERTE DEL ADOLESCENTE EDWARD CULLEN, AUN SE BUSCA SU CUERPO._

_* UN PUEBLO LLORA LA DESAPARICIÓN DE UN ADOLESCENTE, SU FAMILIA RUEGA POR SU ALMA._

Continúe leyendo cada titular y la noticia, por lo menos sabia mi nombre completo y como había desaparecido.

Que frustrante era no saber o recordar nada de esa fatídica noche, solo Isabella tenía todas las respuestas y esta noche se las pensaba exigir.

Guardé la carpeta en el estante nuevamente y me dirigí a mi dormitorio.

Me senté en mi escritorio, tomé un lápiz negro de granito y una hoja blanca oficio.

Una urgente necesidad por dibujar me asalto de pronto, sentí como si me tiraran a un precipicio, caí en trance y mi mano comenzó a deslizarse velozmente sobre la lámina realizando trazos hoscos pero certeros que formaban una locación muy similar a un establecimiento estudiantil cercano a la casa de Bella.

Luego de unas horas, mi mano fue perdiendo velocidad y pude apreciar mi obra de arte, había dibujado mi preparatoria, en donde cursaba mi último año.

Mi débil corazón me indicaba con un lastimoso latido que ahí encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba para esclarecer toda esta locura.

Colgué con chinches mi dibujo en una gran pizarra de corcho que mi padre había colocado en la pared y al ver que el sol había desaparecido para dar lugar a la noche, me subí a mi coche y manejé rumbo a mi escuela.

De ahí, le realizaría una visita de cortesía a mi Bella.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este es un trabajo realizado por mi,Luz De Luna, creado con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

ADELANTO.

Isabella esa noche había elegido su disfraz de colegiala, su falda extremadamente corta mostraba el reborde de su braga colorada, su camisa blanca con corbatín a cuadros como su atuendo, le daba un aire sensual e inocente.

Sus botones desprendidos dejaban ver su sostén y con su antifaz, pasaría desapercibida como la niña que era y jugaría a ser una mujer fatal.

Le era suficiente para la idea de esa noche, hechizar a Edward, el hombre que alimentaba sus fantasías.

* * *

HOLA… QUERÍA CONTARLES QUE HE PUBLICADO NUEVAS HISTORIAS…

SI LO DESEAN, PASEN Y LEAN.

*TODO POR UN SUEÑO

De día, mesero de una cafetería, por las noches strippers en el club "Ciudad Oculta". ¿Será Bella, la mujer que cautive su corazón? ¿Podrá Edward volver a enamorarse y cumplir su anhelado sueño?

*INFIDELIDAD…LAS DOS CARAS DE FACEBOOK.

Ante la soledad de mi matrimonio, Facebook paso ha ser un consuelo. Hasta que un día leí en un muro ajeno un estado y mi vida se desmorono. Con la ayuda de Edward intentaré atravesar el momento y descubrir que el face no solo sirve para jugar...

*PINCELADAS DE RENCOR

Un golpe de suerte me expulsó hacia la fama. Con solo mis acuarelas y mi tablero viajé a New York, lugar en el que conocí el dolor que provoca el amor por lo prohibido, llamado Edward Cullen.

DÉJAME TU REVIEW O IGNORAME


	4. III EL PUNTO DE PARTIDA

Realmente lo siento tanto, me he tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar porque me olvide de esta historia.

Es una historia que esta terminada.

Solo tengo que editar los capítulos por ser excesivamente cortos.

Pero recuerden, nunca abandono mis historias.

Mil disculpas y espero que disfruten de la lectura. Besotes

**VEINTICUATRO HORAS DE TU AMOR**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

Una urgente necesidad por dibujar me asalto de pronto, sentí como si me tiraran a un precipicio, caí en trance y mi mano comenzó a deslizarse velozmente sobre la lámina realizando trazos hoscos pero certeros que formaban una locación muy similar a un establecimiento estudiantil cercano a la casa de Bella.

Luego de unas horas, mi mano fue perdiendo velocidad y pude apreciar mi obra de arte, había dibujado mi preparatoria, en donde cursaba mi último año.

Mi débil corazón me indicaba con un lastimoso latido que ahí encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba para esclarecer toda esta locura.

Colgué con chinches mi dibujo en una gran pizarra de corcho que mi padre había colocado en la pared y al ver que el sol había desaparecido para dar lugar a la noche, me subí a mi coche y manejé rumbo a mi escuela.

De ahí, le realizaría una visita de cortesía a mi Bella.

**CAPITULO IV**

**EL PUNTO DE PARTIDA.**

Poco a poco las imágenes de algunas personas y lugares comenzaron a cobrar sentido en mi vida.

Una corazonada me decía que este por ser el primer año en que todo cobraba sentido, seria debido a una sola razón. Mi deseo se haría realidad y volvería a ser humano.

Manejé a través de la ciudad hasta el edificio en el que cursaba mis estudios, me sabía el recorrido de memoria y mi coche también.

El trayecto hacia mi vieja escuela, lo realicé tranquilamente. Conocía como la palma de mi mano el tramo de mi casa al edificio en donde había vivido los mejores años de mi adolescencia.

Los primeros años, mi padre nos acercaba a clases a mis hermanos y a mi, hasta que cumplí la edad de obtener mi licencia de conducir y fue ese mismo año en el que me regalaron mi primer coche.

Las imágenes de ese día tan especial comenzaron a aparecer en mi mente como un video casero que inmortalizaba ese momento.

_Que genialidad, me han obligado a rendir para mi carnet de conducir y aún no tengo coche._

_Me levanté arrastrando mis pies, hacia el baño, miré el reflejo de mi rostro en el espejo y me veía igual que el día de ayer._

_Aunque debía reconocer que me encantaba la imagen que reflejaba el espejo sobre mi apariencia. Me regocijaba con solo pensar que todo el sexo femenino, caía rendido a mis pies con un leve tronar de los dedos de mi mano._

_Vestido para ir a clases, bajé las escaleras para desayunar en familia, moría de ganas por saber que obsequios iba a recibir en mi día feliz._

– _¡Buen día familia!– saludé más que emocionado._

–_Buenos días, serán para ti… – respondió Alice bastante cabreada.– Hoy será uno de esos días que he decidido tachar de mi calendario personal.– preferí no darle importancia, seguramente me estaba gastando una broma por ser mi cumpleaños._

– _Pequeña hermana. – le dije mientras revolvía mi café bajo la atenta mirada de mis padres.– ¿Sabes que día es hoy?– seguramente ahora me entregarían mis regalos._

– _Si…el día que nuestro padre ha decidido no llevarnos mas a clases.– golpe bajo. Entrecerré mis parpados buscando la mirada de mi padre._

– _¿Es verdad papá lo que ha dicho Alice?_

– _Si. – ¿solo si?, a pesar de la bronca injustificada por mi parte, creí ver que mi padre había realizado una mueca como si sonriera._

– _Mamá… ¿En que iremos?, ¿por desayunar en familia llegaremos tarde?– miré a mi padre y lo fulminé con la mirada._

– _¿Caminando?–me respondió. Realmente esta conversación me sonaba de lo más ridícula. Me contuve de contestarle con una gran puteada solo por ser mi madre._

_Terminamos de desayunar en silencio, sin feliz cumpleaños, sin obsequios, sin nada._

_Mis padres se miraban entre sí y apenas se sonreían y me miraban a mi y bajaban la vista y sonreían nuevamente._

_La ira por la situación me arrebató mi tranquilidad, me levanté furioso, tomé mi mochila, pegué un portazo y me quedé paralizado en la entrada principal de la casa, boquiabierto. _

_Un flamante Volvo plateado 0 KM, con un inmenso moño rojo anudado en el techo, se encontraba aparcado frente a mi._

_Y toda mi familia observando mi expresión anonadada._

_._

Mi corazón recibió una pizca de felicidad al recordar ese día, a pesar de no recordar cual era la fecha con exactitud.

Diferentes flashes asaltaban mi mente, la noche de la fiesta, mi coche atestado de adolescentes, el gimnasio, mis amigos, mujeres disfrazadas y ella, ella vestida sensualmente.

Apenas eran unas tristes imágenes de lo que viví esa noche. Tenia la esperanza que al encontrarme parado en medio de ese lugar las imágenes surgieran potentemente.

Gran fue mi decepción al aparcar mi coche en la puerta principal el encontrarme un edificio en ruinas, cubierto por vegetación rastrera el cual le daba una imagen salida de una película de horror.

La fachada decorada por graffiti realizadas con aerosol, seguramente por vándalos y la oxidación de la puerta doble con sus vidrios rotos, demostraba que hacia años que allí no se dictaban clases.

La oscuridad era sofocante en ese lugar.

Con ambas manos rompí el candado que impedía el acceso a la misma y me adentré escuchando solo el sonido de mis pisadas o el chillar de algún roedor que corría hacia su madriguera percibiendo el peligro del ingreso de un gran depredador. Yo.

Avance unos pasos en total oscuridad, debía buscar los fusibles para activar la luz, encendí mi mechero, el cual emitía una débil llama que poco alumbraba, hasta que recordé tener guardado en mi coche el reflector.

Retorné mis pasos, abrí el maletero del auto y encendí una potente luz que emitía mi artefacto.

Sobre la marcha, cambié el rumbo hacia el campus universitario, describirlo como una batalla campal era quedarme corto, basura, mucha basura tirada por doquier, restos de periódicos, hojas de carpetas, útiles escolares y decoración como de una pomposa fiesta se encontraba esparcido por todo el lugar.

El lugar se encontraba devastado y abandonado.

La vegetación marchita en algunas zonas, clamaba a gritos un poco de lluvia, continúe caminando por el campus hasta el auditorio.

Unas imágenes legibles me asaltaron de repente, como si mi mente realizará un viaje a través de un portal a ese momento específico del año en que todo comenzó, como si encontrando ese punto de partida, esclareciera que fue lo que realmente sucedió.

Abstraído en esas imágenes comencé a escuchar en mi cabeza la música de esa noche, me veía humano, rodeado por mis compañeros y empecé a recordar todo lo que aconteció en ese lugar…

_**Esa noche en la fiesta…**_

_**Al ingresar al campus de la escuela, Edward observó de manera grata como estaba adornada con un camino de calabazas encendidas con velas en su interior, solo ella sabia que representaban imágenes demoníacas.**_

_**En el auditorio todo tipo de escenografía y adornos ambientaban el lugar para la ocasión.**_

_**Medias lunas colgaban de la puerta doble de la entrada, estas representaban la magia y sobre las mesas junto a las bebidas, a modo de adornos había esparcidas manzanas para adivinar la suerte.**_

_**Los murciélagos y las lechuzas, estaban asociadas a la creencia de comunicación con los muertos.**_

_**Mientras que las figuras de fantasmas y duendes representaban mensajeros privilegiados "especiales" para transitar entre los paganos.**_

_**Todos los adolescentes debían cumplir un único requisito para entrar a la fiesta.**_

_**Asistir disfrazados.**_

_**Lo que nadie sabía era que la tradición de esos disfraces de Halloween procedía de la idea de los druidas célticos.**_

_**Según se creía, los participantes en una ceremonia usaban cabezas y pieles de animales para adquirir la fuerza del animal que representaban.**_

_**Bella esa noche había elegido su disfraz de colegiala, su falda extremadamente corta mostraba el reborde de su braga colorada, su camisa blanca con corbatín a cuadros como su atuendo, le daba un aire sensual e inocente.**_

_**Sus botones desprendidos dejaban ver su sostén y con su antifaz, pasaría desapercibida como la niña que era y jugaría a ser una mujer fatal.**_

_**Le era suficiente para la idea de esa noche, hechizar a Edward, el hombre que alimentaba sus fantasías.**_

.

.

Esa noche en la fiesta, ingresé algo alcoholizado, habíamos pasado por la gasolinera con mis amigos, llenamos el tanque y mandamos a Mike a comprar un par de petacas de licor.

Su disfraz era horroroso, vestía de pordiosero y pasaba desapercibido, nadie imaginaria que iba a una fiesta.

Llegamos al campus universitario, corrimos a las gradas de balón cesto y nos escondimos debajo.

Entre bromas y carcajadas nos bebimos el alcohol y fumamos hierba. Así entramos todos a la fiesta, risueños y caminábamos tambaleantes.

El lugar estaba atiborrado de adolescentes, algunos con disfraces originales, unos alquilados y otros daban lastima.

Ni bien entramos se acercó mi hermana, su disfraz era muy cómico y la representaba al cien por cien, era una auténtica duende.

Su mirada acusadora provocó que emitiera una gran carcajada.

— Edward, estas borracho. — afirmó la duende — Si papá se entera te sacará el auto.

— ¿Y quién se lo va a contar? ¿Tú? — la miré serio y elevé una ceja cuestionando su comentario. — Supongo que de suceder eso, papá puede enterarse de tu compulsión por las compras. — dejé caer el comentario de manera intimidatoria.

— ¡Arrg!, eres el peor hermano, te odio. — me dedicó su peor mirada y mientras me reía se mezclaba entre las personas.

Durante el intercambio de palabras con mi hermana, mis amigos aprovecharon y se acercaron a la mesa de las bebidas. Decidí imitarlos, caminé entre la pista y me deleitaba por las miradas femeninas al observarme.

Mi disfraz era de vampiro, supuse que era el más sencillo, mi vestimenta gótica, mi maquillaje para la ocasión y unos colmillos de plástico que más que miedo, daban risa.

Mi cabello castaño con hebras color bronce, peinado de manera casual enloquecía al sexo femenino y mi mirada sensual enmarcada por el maquillaje daba a mis ojos azules un toque misterioso.

Me apoyé sobre la mesa con un vaso a rebalsar y me dediqué a observar la fiesta.

Me sentía un poco intranquilo esa noche, sudaba como un demonio y mi corazón latía desenfrenado, como si tuviera miedo, aunque preferí pensar que todo era efecto del alcohol y las drogas.

Asqueado de la música y de cada zorra que se acercaba a refregar su cuerpo contra el mío, en una débil invitación a bailar y luego a dar rienda suelta al deseo en alguno de los corredores; decidí marcharme a mi apartamento.

Solo.

Tenía uno de esos días en que al mirar hacia atrás, descubres que tu vida es una mierda.

Me separé de la mesa de las bebidas y caminé entre mis compañeros que se divertían presos del alcohol y todo lo que su organismo les permitió consumir, para flotar en medio de la pista.

Cuando la vi.

Mis ojos se clavaron en ella.

Mis pasos se encaminaban, seguramente, a unas de mis compañeras, al caminar observaba su escultural cuerpo, su atuendo y su rostro angelical cubierto por un hermoso antifaz de un brillante rojo fuego con piedras al tono.

Mierda, ella también caminaba decidida hacia mi encuentro, cuando ambos nos encontramos frente a frente, apoyó sus labios sobre los míos, no los movió, solo los apoyó.

Me separé y la miré extrañado.

— ¿Deseas mis besos ardientes, Edward? — ¿Quién mierda era? Conocía mi nombre. De todas formas, asentí con la cabeza, deseaba a esa mujer.

Tomó mi mano sutilmente y salimos del auditorio, ella tenía un poderoso control sobre mí.

Caminamos hacia el oscuro pasillo, dejamos atrás los casilleros y nos metimos en un salón.

Solo la luz que ingresaba por los ventanales, iluminaban nuestros cuerpos.

Me tenía atrapado por el poder de sus encantos.

Me sentía extasiado, alucinado, deslumbrado por la mujer que me besaba, que me devoraba a su paso.

— Si me deseas, puedes disfrutar mi cuerpo en la cama de mi habitación. —era más zorra que las demás, pero que mierda, no podía terminar mejor mi noche trato o truco. — ¿Deseas hacerme el amor? Soy virgen. — ¡Dios!, era atrevida y me encantaba, a pesar de saber que por su forma de actuar no era verdad su virginidad. Gemí contra su boca con los latidos acelerados de mi enloquecido corazón, sus labios sabían dulces — le respondí con un **si** ahogado, preso por el deseo, mientras mis manos tocaban su cuerpo y ella se estremecía bajo mis hábiles dedos.

Sacó una petaca en forma de corazón y me ofreció la bebida a la cual le di un gran sorbo y limpié mis labios de manera furiosa con mi manga del disfraz, su sonrisa denotaba satisfacción por mi acción.

Un mareo repentino, me hizo tambalear y apoyarme en un pupitre del salón.

—¿Qué sucede, Cielo? —me preguntó con esa voz empalagosa — Salgamos, vamos a mi departamento. — le entregué la llave de mi coche en una sutil aceptación hacia su invitación, utilicé su hombro como punto de apoyo y caminamos sin ser vistos hacia mi coche.

Durante el trayecto en coche me adormecí por efecto del alcohol, mi raptora podría manejarme a su antojo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba en su cuarto, recostado en su cama.

Me encontraba en estado deplorable, mi cerebro enviaba órdenes que mi cuerpo obedecía perezosamente.

Mi miraba vagaba por el lugar, no tenía una puta idea en donde me encontraba. Solo una certeza, su invitación fue un hecho.

Una rápida mirada a mi alrededor y podía ver que era el cuarto de una niña y no de la mujer con antifaz que se encontraba conmigo.

Su edredón con maripositas, algunas muñecas en la repisa y todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor.

Una frágil mujercita se recostó a mi lado.

De golpe, como por arte de magia, recuperé mis sentidos.

Me giré, apoyé mi torso sobre su cuerpo y la besé. Una guerra de poder se desató entre nuestras lenguas, una dominaba a la otra. Cada boca se encargó de absorber el gemido o el aliento junto con la respiración errante de la otra boca.

Mis manos desesperadas buscaban un mísero contacto con su piel.

Me separé para tomar algo de aire, deslicé mi mano sigilosamente por el contorno de su cuerpo. Acaricié su vientre, sin dejar de besarla, desabroché su camisa y me sentí hipnotizado por sus pechos.

El tamaño justo. Cabían en una mano y por completo en mi boca, saboreé cada uno con un ímpetu digno de admirar. Chupaba, mordía, succionaba, estiraba y sus quejidos elevados me incitaban a seguir lo que estaba haciendo.

Con una mano masajeaba su seno, con la otra, realicé el recorrido desde ahí a su entrepierna.

Restregué la palma de mi mano contra su vello pubico; ella acariciaba mi cabello, cada tanto tironeaba de él o apretaba mi cabeza contra su pecho.

Volví a acariciar esa zona prohibida, pero esta vez, mi flexionado dedo rozó los pliegues de su capullo.

Volví a realizar ese movimiento tortuoso, pero un gesto de su mano, me sorprendió.

Tomó mi dedo y lo introdujo de manera necesitada en el interior de su vagina.

Una mezcla de sorpresa y placer inundó mis sentidos, comencé a masajear su centro femenino, mis dedos resbalaban por su humedad y mi sexo explotaría en cualquier momento.

Sus gemidos ahogados se estrellaron contra las paredes de su habitación. Su cuerpo comenzó a contraerse en gloriosos espasmos.

Apoyé mi erección contra el costado de su cuerpo, para que la sintiera en toda su extensión.

Abrió los ojos de manera abrupta y con su mano lo empezó a acariciar sobre la tela de mis jeans.

—Muñeca, si continúas así, me correré en los pantalones. — mi voz sonó ronca por el deseo.

Con un movimiento ágil y certero desabrochó mi pantalón y comenzó a masajearlo con movimientos lentos, una y otra vez; hasta que sucedió lo inevitable.

Me corrí en su mano y al alejarse, en un movimiento sumamente erótico, chupó cada uno de sus dedos, saboreó mi fluido, como si el alma se le fuera en ello.

.

Aturdido por las imágenes, las palabras y la situación revivida, abrí los ojos y un intenso dolor de cabeza se apoderó de mí.

Observé a mi alrededor y el auditorio en donde se celebró la fiesta en aquel momento se encontraba a oscuras, apenas iluminado por la débil luz de mi reflector. Mierda, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado pensando?

A pesar de haber recordado que ella fue quién me sacó del lugar, nada me daba el indicio de como terminé siendo un vampiro.

Solo ella tenia las respuestas y esta noche estaba decidido a que me las diera, todas.

Monté mi coche y manejé raudamente hasta su casa, me sabía el recorrido de memoria.

En un principio, supuse que realizarle una visita de cortesía contribuiría a mi objetivo, pero lo que recién recordé solo necesitaba respuestas y no me importaba tener que esperar hasta el próximo año para volver y tener que ingeniármelas para volver a ser humano.

Bajé del coche como alma que lleva el diablo, sabía donde encontrarla.

Cada año me esperaba en el mismo lugar, como si supiera que actuaba con un patrón determinado.

Y allí estaba, recostada sobre un frondoso árbol, con una falda de infarto y una blusa azul con un profundo escote.

Mi mirada recorrió de forma lujuriosa su cuerpo y por un momento no recordé que hacia parado frente a ella.

— Isabella…Isabella. — negaba con la cabeza mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a su cuerpo. — ¿Ansiosa por verme?...

.

.

Mi corazón latía desbocado ante tanta belleza, una parte lo deseaba y la otra le temía.

Sabia perfectamente que era un ser oscuro y por mi culpa.

Los latidos del corazón se atoraron en mi garganta cuando delineó de manera lujuriosa las curvas de mi cuerpo.

Su aliento mentolado golpeó mi rostro cuando me preguntó si me sentía ansiosa por verlo.

Si supiera que cada año contaba los minutos para volver a saber de él.

Durante semanas leía entre mis libros, buscando algún párrafo con alto contenido erótico para provocarlo al leerlo en voz alta y me hiciera suya.

Como decirle en palabras lo que mi cuerpo le gritaba.

Amaba sus dedos helados deslizarse con delicadeza por mi cuerpo.

Cerraba mis ojos y me imaginaba que era tan humano como yo y me tomaba en medio del bosque.

Pero la realidad era otra.

El buscaba algo en mi, algo que lo hacia venir a mi encuentro cada noche de brujas y aun no sabia que era lo que quería.

Decidí romper este momento mágico en donde mi cuerpo me obligaba a emitir leves gemidos por sus toques.

Debía alejarme de su embrujo, no podía permitir que maniobre mi cuerpo a su antojo.

— Edward, me voy. — le manifesté decidida. Intenté separarme del tronco del árbol y empujé su pecho para alejarlo y así poder irme.

En un veloz movimiento, tomó mis manos y las apoyó contra el árbol sobre mi cabeza, afirmó su frente en mi frente y me habló de manera intimidante.

— Lo lamento, nena. Esta noche necesito respuestas y tú me las vas a dar. — intenté ocultar mi excitación por la forma ruda en que me hablaba. — ¿Sabes de donde vengo? — negué con la cabeza presa por el pánico. Tomó una gran inhalación como si sintiera el aroma que emanaba mi entrepierna y delineó con la punta de su nariz oliendo mi cuello a su paso. Un escalofrío me hizo vibrar, mi corazón se quedo expectante esperando el momento en que me clavara los colmillos en mi yugular, pero mi miedo se disipo en el instante en que continuo hablando con su voz ronca y sensual. — Vengo de una fiesta. Una fiesta en la que una mujer muy caliente y atrevida me dio algo de beber y me convirtió en lo que soy ahora.

Me quedé sin habla, era la primera vez en todas estas visitas en la que el hacia mención a lo que sucedió esa maldita noche.

Mi mirada se enganchó en la suya y sin querer mi mente se traslado a esa fecha en la que me encontraba perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Las imágenes eran nítidas, durante todos estos años, las revivía en mi memoria un millón de veces, todos los malditos día de mi vida.

La semana previa a la fiesta, busqué en todos los locales de ropa, un atuendo sexy para usar de disfraz, sabia la debilidad de los hombres por la lencería erótica y eso lo que pensaba lucir esa noche.

Compré un diminuto conjunto de encaje rojo, que tenia pensado que asomara por la mini falda y el escote provocativo de mi blusa de colegiala.

Solo me hacia falta mi antifaz y mi disfraz estaba completo.

La noche de la fiesta de Halloween observé cuando llegaba él con sus amigos, todos chicos malos por los que suspiraba el género femenino.

Monitoreé sus movimientos, desde que se emborracharon y fumaron hierba hasta que ingresaron a la fiesta.

Entré detrás de todos ellos, seguí con la vista solo los movimientos de él, hasta que después de un buen rato lo vi decidido abandonar el lugar, ese fue mi momento para entrar en acción.

Fui a su encuentro, le clavé la mirada, lo besé y lo tomé de la mano para llevarlo a un salón que se encontraba desolado.

Nos besamos y nos tocamos desesperadamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo el recordar como lo deseaba esa noche.

Lo invité a mi departamento, pero no me quedo más remedio que darle el brebaje para atontarlo un poco y lograr mi cometido.

Lo subí al auto y fuimos a mi habitación, aun siento por las noches los toques de sus manos de esa noche.

Recuerdo haber tomado su miembro entre mis manos y provocar su liberación en mi mano.

Una sonrisa asomó en mi rostro al pensar en lo excitada que me encontraba luego de chupar cada uno de mis dedos.

Faltaba solo media hora para que comenzara oficialmente el día de Halloween.

Debía ser rápida.

Gracias a esas cosas del destino y a la embriaguez que tenía encima, mi Chico Popular se quedó dormido, facilitándome el trabajo.

Busqué en mi mesita de noche, tomé el libro, lo abrí en la página que marcaba el señalador y comencé a leer en voz alta.

_Conjuros para amar en el cielo o el infierno._

En la página del libro había cinco hechizos, los cuales había leído mil veces.

Pero aún no me decidía por ninguno.

Abstraída en los recuerdos de esa noche, escuché su voz.

— Isabella, quiero saber que paso esa noche. — su voz sonó tenebrosa, encrespando los bellos de mi nuca, presa por el horror.

¿Debía darle las repuestas o callar el tiempo que el me dejara vivir?

**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO

Lo dejaría dentro de un mausoleo abandonado, hasta que despertará y pudiera salir por sus propios medios e irme a buscar…

Caminamos entre las tumbas, con bastante dificultad, él colgaba de mis hombros.

El lugar parecía tenebroso, su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo contra un cajón abandonado.

Cerré la puerta del mausoleo, caminé a paso seguro por entre las tumbas y al llegar a mi departamento, me tiré satisfecha sobre mi cama, mientras que una hermosa sonrisa adornaba mi rostro.

**Mis otras historias en proceso….**

*TODO POR UN SUEÑO

De día, mesero de una cafetería, por las noches strippers en el club "Ciudad Oculta". ¿Será Bella, la mujer que cautive su corazón? ¿Podrá Edward volver a enamorarse y cumplir su anhelado sueño?

*INFIDELIDAD…LAS DOS CARAS DE FACEBOOK.

Ante la soledad de mi matrimonio, Facebook paso ha ser un consuelo. Hasta que un día leí en un muro ajeno un estado y mi vida se desmorono. Con la ayuda de Edward intentaré atravesar el momento y descubrir que el face no solo sirve para jugar...

DÉJAME TU REVIEW O IGNORAME

Besotes desde Argentina.


End file.
